The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve having two fuel fittings, one disposed within the other, so as to create a fuel flow conduit therebetween. An electromagnetically actuatable valve has already been proposed in which the valve housing and the fuel fitting are made up of several individual parts; it is expensive not only to manufacture such a valve, but also to mount it in the engine. Furthermore, the proposed embodiment of the magnetic element for generating the desired magnetic forces requires a relatively large space for its accommodation, which tends to preclude a desired reduction in valve size.